


The Church Boys Series.

by HONGCULTZ



Category: ATEEZ (Band), Kpop - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Switch!Hongjoong, dom!seonghwa, hongjoong is a good lil (church) boy :), i said what i said, its a poly now!, san is a cute lil boy, san is a little gremlin, seonghwa? dom 👁, switch!san, they fuck in a confessional booth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HONGCULTZ/pseuds/HONGCULTZ
Summary: It’s 2020, one would expect that it’s the best year to be gay since Ancient Greece! Wrong. In the sleepy little town where they live, three men navigate their intersected love lives with much interference from unaccepting passerby's.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Choi San, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Park Seonghwa/Choi San, Park Seonghwa/Kim Hongjoong/Choi San
Comments: 11
Kudos: 54





	1. Defilement.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! thank you for reading my story :] the only warning i have is church sex, and if you don’t like that, please leave this work! constructive criticism is always welcome, but please do not be unkind. thank you for supporting me 🥺

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Park Seonghwa has never been a fan of church, he hated it in reality. Kim Hongjoong was the opposite; he loved church, maybe a little too much. Seonghwa’s first church service is a little...different than expected.

„Seonghwa, come ON. Get ready soon, we have to be at church in thirty minutes! Thirty minutes” Seonghwa rolled his eyes as he ruffled the black locks that lay atop his head before combing them down so they didn’t look so unruly. Hongjoong had always pestered him to join him at church, but this was the first time he was actually going.

Hongjoong had recently become extremely religious and he so dearly wanted to share his faith with Seonghwa, even though he knew the older man did not believe in God. He even found a progressive church that consisted of a very young following. The oldest member was pushing 33. He did continuous research into the church just so that Seonghwa was comfortable.

He knew it irked his boyfriend when he kept the company of homophobes during church, so he went a few times without him just to make sure it was as progressive as the site said it was. Nevertheless, it was extremely exciting for Hongjoong that he was going to be sharing something so intimate with Seonghwa.

“Babe, hurry up or I’m leaving without you!” The jingle of car keys rang through the air as Seonghwa smoothed the front of his white shirt, dusting nonexistent lint off of his black slacks. He took a long, deep breath as he fidgeted with his sleeves for a moment before grabbing his leather jacket and making his way out the door.

The car ride seemed to stretch on forever as Seonghwa stared out the window, his listless eyes watching the blur of trees flash by. Something about going to church made him uneasy, but he could never tell his boyfriend such a thing when he was already so excited...

Seonghwa was so lost in thought that he didn’t even notice that the car had rolled into the parking lot and the lull of the engine had somewhat quieted. He only noticed when Hongjoong’s delicate fingers squeezed the inside of his thigh lovingly.

“Baby? Are you alright?” The man looked Seonghwa in the eyes as his free hand caressed the side of his cheek. He couldn’t help but nestle his head into Hongjoong’s hand as the younger leaned over the console to press a chaste kiss against his chapped lips.

“You know we don’t have to, right? I know you’re apprehensive towards church after we came out, but I promise these people will accept us.” With those words, Seonghwa found himself nodding in agreement as he kissed Hongjoong one last time before getting out of the car with a deep breath to calm his nerves.

With a smile Hongjoong took Seonghwa’s hand in his, fingers curling around his digits as he practically dragged his boyfriend through the threshold of the church. The older was half surprised that he didn’t immediately catch into flames as soon as he laid his eyes on the crucifix in the centre of the hall.

The church was filled to the brim with young people, so much so that the only completely empty bench was one in a dimly lit corner towards the very back of the hall. Hongjoong made a face as he pulled Seonghwa toward the bench.

“I told you so, Hwa. We should’ve left an hour earlier. Now we get stuck with the creaky bench.” Seonghwa scoffed down towards Hongjoong as the young man made another face, this one more pouty than earlier.

“Well, we’re here and that’s all that matters.” He replied with a roll of the eyes as the pair squeezed onto the bench, pushed together a little too close for comfort. Seonghwa could feel the heat radiating off of Hongjoong as he placed a comforting hand on his thigh.

“No playing hooky. This is church, Seonghwa!” Hongjoong swatted his boyfriend’s hand from his thigh, causing the older to scrunch his nose as he let his chin rest on his hand. It didn’t take him long to completely doze off until the reading of the Gospel began, forcing him to stand whilst it was read aloud.

The whole first half of the service was a mix of standing, sitting, standing, sitting, and standing again. It was so boring that it was a miracle Seonghwa hadn’t fallen asleep.

It was during the second half after the peace offering that he had his head nestled in the crook of Hongjoong’s neck, breathing in the light scent of vanilla that formed an aura around his boyfriend’s body.

He hadn’t even noticed that his lips were on his boyfriend’s skin until Hongjoong let out a curse underneath his breath.

“Baby please, this is church.” And suddenly, the service became very interesting to Seonghwa.

He would sneak a hand between Hongjoong’s thigh or inside of his shirt when no one was looking or paying attention, causing his boyfriend to go completely flush in the face.

“Please help me in reciting the Lord’s Prayer.”

Seonghwa’s whole face was buried in Hongjoong’s neck, pressing wet kisses against the skin, completely unable to pay attention as the younger attempted to recite the prayer without making a lewd noise. It proved to be almost impossible.

He was barely whispering the prayer underneath his breath as Seonghwa’s fingers squeezed and toyed with the clothed skin on his legs. His inner thighs were oh so sensitive, and his boyfriend knew it. He hated how good it felt, and how wrong it was that he was earning some pleasure within the house of his god.

He had to chew aggressively on his lower lip as Seonghwa’s hot breath hit the back of his ear, almost completely losing it once his tongue licked a thin stripe against the sensitive skin.

Hongjoong was just barely able to suppress a throaty moan as he whispered an “oh God, right there baby” when his boyfriend slipped a hand inside of his pants to caress the growing bulge in his briefs. The pleasure definitely outweighed the guilt that he felt committing such lewd acts within such holy and sacred ground.

It was only when the recession started that Seonghwa let up. Hongjoong watched with bated breath as they walked past him while the older was gently squeezing his thigh in a seemingly nonsexual way to the naked eye, but he knew better. He knew exactly what Seonghwa was doing, and why he was doing it.

Once the recession ended, a young man with jet black hair made his way over towards Hongjoong and Seonghwa and shook the shorter’s hand. Seonghwa just barely caught his name. Seungcheol? Seungmin? He didn’t care enough to know his name.

Whilst Hongjoong spoke with animation in his voice, Seonghwa stood quietly by his side, a hand resting on the small of his back in a comforting manner as a quiet smile rested on his lips whilst his sharp eyes observed the patrons of the church that made their way towards the exit.

„Oh, Hongjoong what happened to your neck?“ The young man reached a hand out towards Hongjoong’s neck, but stopped right before his fingers made contact with his skin as his head tilted to the side in confusion. Seonghwa had barely been able to keep a chuckle from escaping his lips as his eyes shone with delight whilst his boyfriend shot him a dirty look. That earned a hard pinch to his back as he spoke to the man.

“Ah, well I accidentally dropped a weed whacker on my head and the powerbox hit my neck. It was dreadful!” This gained a snort from Seonghwa as he let his hand slide underneath Hongjoong’s shirt again, fingers gently raking along his spine which he knew he loved.

The man and Hongjoong talked for a few more moments before he decided to leave, and the church was completely empty. Everyone had left to continue their day in peace, leaving Seonghwa and Hongjoong alone in the church. Finally, he would have his revenge.

“Seriously, a weed whacker? Where did you get that idea, babe?” Hongjoong narrowed his eyes and slapped Seonghwa across the arm as he removed himself from the older’s gentle touch. He was still embarrassed and ashamed that he felt so extremely filthy when his boyfriend toyed with him throughout the service.

“You were the one doing all those..things to me! It’s your fault I had to lie about a hickey on my fucking neck!” Another laugh from Seonghwa echoed throughout the church as he pulled Hongjoong closer, kissing him with a gentle fervour. The recipient immediately kissed back, pushing himself into Seonghwa’s lips as his hands flew to his shoulders.

“You didn’t seem to be complaining, darling.” Oh how Hongjoong melted when Seonghwa called him his darling. Their relationship was rather domestic and sweet, with Seonghwa taking the reins most days and Hongjoong following in his footsteps. It’s like something melted within him and pooled in his abdomen to generate a type of lustful heat.

“Shut up! We shouldn’t be doing these things here..It’s wrong.”

“So wrong, but you liked it.” Seonghwa was right- Hongjoong enjoyed how he made him feel in front of a whole audience of churchgoers. It stirred something within him, something filthy….something that defiled the church walls. He had to make a decision.

“If we’re going to do this, at least do it in the confessional or the balconies so nobody walks in on us.” Hongjoong bit his lip as he finished speaking, tugging on Seonghwa’s sleeve as he looked into his eyes. It seemed his boyfriend had a similar idea, for he was now being dragged towards the confessional at the other side of the church.

The confessional was a bit spacier than one would expect, it even had a door that closed and locked! Thank God for that, if someone opened the door to a naked Hongjoong getting dicked down by his boyfriend, he’d never hear the end of it, perhaps he’d die of embarrassment.

The younger of the two pushed Seonghwa down onto the chair that was attached to the wall, and climbed onto his lap. He let their lips brush together once or twice before pressing them just underneath the crook in his jaw, earning a throaty moan as teeth grazed against the skin. The thing about Hongjoong and Seonghwa was that they both knew each other’s weak points and how exactly to utilise such information that they had.

Before Hongjoong could finish, Seonghwa grabbed his roaming hands and held them at his sides as he kissed him with such force it was staggering and left him out of breath. It was almost...animalistic, the way their hands clawed at each other, teeth knocking against teeth and heated skin rubbing against the distinct scent of leather.

It was quiet, save for the occasional noises that the pair would make as they continued such lewd activities. Deciding that quiet was not what he wanted, Seonghwa began to whisper sweet nothings in the shell of Hongjoong’s ear as the boy began to grind their hips together, shaking the booth just slightly as he did so.

“Is this why you wanted to take me to church, hm?” Seonghwa asked as he nipped along Hongjoong’s collarbone, leaving the young man speechless; he could only nod his head in agreement as they continued to make out.

“That is so wrong.” A flush spread to his cheeks as he listened to his boyfriend go on about how wrong it was to be having sex in a church confessional booth, but he could barely focus on his voice when he was too busy getting off on rutting his hips against Seonghwa’s. A jumble of words left his mouth as he attempted to defend himself, but he knew it was pointless.

It was defilement, what they did in that church. How Seonghwa’s hands reached for Hongjoong’s belt to undo his slacks, and how Hongjoong did the same for Seonghwa. He hissed as his boyfriend placed a cold finger on the tip of his drooling cock.

“Baby please- ah…” All Hongjoong could do was shake his head at the contact between the two as he laid his face in Seonghwa’s chest. It was adorable how easily he had fallen apart, how quickly he did. It usually took him so much longer...What?

Then, it clicked.

“Have you fantasised about me fucking you in a church?” Seonghwa whispered quietly, as he pushed Hongjoong away to see his face, only to pop a finger in his mouth and let him suck on the digit. Of course the young man nodded with teary eyes, brows furrowed in frustration at the lack of touch, yet also softened at the feeling of Seonghwa’s fingers in his mouth.

“That is so filthy.” He mumbled, as he slid another finger inside of Hongjoong’s mouth. Now that he was thinking about it, it really was quite filthy. He had absolutely no idea where Hongjoong had come up with such ideas. Sure, it could have been porn but they only watched porn together when they fucked, lest Hongjoong would like to be punished for such a farce.

Once he was satisfied with how lubricated his fingers were, Seonghwa got to pulling Hongjoong’s clothing off of his lower half, just enough that he could poke a finger past his rim. God, his fingers were so heavenly, they seemed to fit so perfectly inside of him. He so wished that he could rock back and forth on the hand that was inside of him, but the confessional booth was far too small to engage in such an act.

Soon enough Seonghwa added a second finger, scissoring and stretching Hongjoong out as much as he could before he pressed into him. The sounds his boyfriend made into the crook of his neck were heavenly. He sounded blissed out, and Seonghwa hadn’t even fucked into him yet.

“Seonghwa please, I-I..” He stuttered out, as he tried his best to rock back on his lover’s hand, almost bumping into the locked door. How was it that Seonghwa was always able to bring him to the very brink and then pull him back again?

“Please what darling?” Seonghwa hummed quietly as his free hand found its way to Hongjoong’s hair, stroking it as his boyfriend choked out a “Fuck me, please”, his voice quiet and throaty. He sounded so broken that it brought an unreadable smile onto Seonghwa’s face.

“Of course, beautiful.” In an attempt to be more comfortable, Seonghwa positioned Hongjoong’s knees so that they were on both sides of him, and his bottom was directly in front of his leaking cock. Their position was less than ideal, but it would work. He just hoped the booth wouldn’t tip over with their combined weight.

Hongjoong took it upon himself to spit into his fingers and wrap a slicked hand around Seonghwa’s dick, moving his hand in a twisted motion. If the confessional was large enough, Seonghwa would have forced Hongjoong on his knees. He gave such good head that his legs were often left shaking as he rode waves of bliss. There was something erotic about how Hongjoong would lick his lips when he was finished. The way he deliberately made eye contact, and slowly slid a finger in his mouth to clean it off.

A few more thrusts, and Seonghwa was slicked enough to slide inside of Hongjoong quite easily. As he pushed in, the younger man let out a cry of pleasure, his hands grabbing at Seonghwa‘s hair- something, anything to ground him as he rolled his hips inwards. The pleasure he felt was immense, knee shaking, earth shattering. It’s like Seonghwa knew exactly what to do to get Hongjoong to melt in his arms. He already felt blissed out, and they had barely done anything, not to mention that Hongjoong was most likely going to find his release without being touched.

It was as Hongjoong let out a terribly melodic moan that they heard the doors to the church open. Almost immediately Seonghwa stopped all motion, and clapped a hand over his boyfriend’s mouth. He gave the dominant man a look of utter confusion- and then he heard it.

Humming, and the sound of quiet footsteps. If whoever was walking around heard the pair and went to investigate, they’d be shit out of luck. Oh God, he didn’t want to be arrested. This was all his fault, he was the one who fantasized about being defiled within the church walls. What if he was put on a registry?

„Try not to make any sound.“ Seonghwa whispered into the shell of Hongjoong’s ear as he began to slowly thrust upwards into his walls, a lust induced daze glazing over his eyes. The way he felt was heavenly. No one felt as good as Hongjoong did. No one fucked as good as him, with all their might and will they had in their body.

A groan escaped Hongjoong’s lips, and Seonghwa immediately swallowed it by pressing their mouths together in a tongue filled kiss so that no one could hear them. Just to be safe, he pressed a hand right underneath Hongjoong’s jaw as a warning. They would not be caught. All that was heard from the booth was a very slight, inaudible ricketing noise, and the minute sound of balls slapping quietly against bare skin.

Hongjoong’s delicate hands raked through Seonghwa’s undercut in a desperate attempt to soothe himself as tears threatened to spill over his lashes. Ah, how he loved milking Seonghwa’s cock for all it had. He couldn’t help but begin fantasising about how he’d paint his walls with strips of white, fill him up perfectly. How he wished Seonghwa would take pictures or videos of it and force him to look at the cum leaking out of him. He was always disappointed when they had sex in public, for that meant Seonghwa would have to wear a condom to prevent a mess. Thankfully, he hadn’t brought a condom to church, and that meant that he was going to fill Hongjoong up to the point it spilled out.

When the footsteps receded from the church and left, Seonghwa finally disconnected their lips, a trail of saliva following suit as he wiped a hand across his mouth. It was then that he took a good look at his boyfriend, the way his cheeks flushed and tears trickled out of the corner of his eyes. How his nose was red from crying and his lips were bruised, too swollen and sensitive to continue kissing.

„Be as loud as you want, darling. No one is going to hear us.“ It was as if it were on cue, that Hongjoong began pulling himself up and slamming back down onto Seonghwa’s dick. How he babbled and cried, unable to keep his hands still as he rocked back and forth, fucking himself as good as he could without falling over.

„Baby please. Please cum in me.” Hongjoong whispered as he shuddered. He could feel his walls clenching, knowing that he was about to explode in ecstasy. Quickly, he slammed himself down at breakneck speed in an attempt to overload himself. It seemed to work, for he began shaking as his knees gave out and he slumped over onto Seonghwa’s chest, releasing thick stripes of cum all over the both of them.

It only took a few more deep thrusts for Seonghwa to find his blissful release, causing Hongjoong to groan quietly. Already, he was hard again at the thought of being filled with Seonghwa’s cum. He chomped down on his lip and whimpered quietly, before pulling himself together and redressing himself.

“Fuck.” Hongjoong whispered as he sat back, watching Seonghwa stuff his dick back into his trousers and scoff at the amount of mess on the both of them. He shuddered, feeling icky all of a sudden as he wiped off the contents on his slacks and shoving the fingers inside of Hongjoong’s mouth to dutifully clean off. It was like he was a different person when he was dirty.

“Look at what a mess you made, precious. When we get home, you’re going to clean it all off for me yeah?” Nodding furiously, Hongjoong blushed and stood up, squeezing his way out of the booth as a giggle escaped his lips; they had safely had their fun without being caught.

“Now let’s go home, yeah?” Seonghwa stated as he brushed off nonexistent lint from his leather jacket. Nodding, the pair finally exited the church, only to run into an altar boy by the name of Choi San, a young man with hair so dark it was like a silhouette and eyes the deepest pitch of black. He smiled at the pair and bowed towards them.

“I see you stayed behind. What exactly were you doing? Hongjoong looks as if he’s been crying!” With a worried expression, San let a hand rest on the side of Hongjoong’s arm and patted it gently. His eyes were completely unreadable, as always.

“Ah, well I’ve come to a revelation with God, yes!” Hongjoong coughed awkwardly as he covered his mouth in an attempt to hide himself as Seonghwa’s hand rested on the small of his back as usual, like a gentleman.

“And what revelation was that?” San’s quizzical expression led Seonghwa to believe that perhaps he had seen something, or worse- heard something. A cold sweat appeared on his face as his hand dug into Hongjoong’s skin.

“Well I am very thankful He accepts me as I am, you know? A gay man.” Once again, Hongjoong cleared his throat and shot Seonghwa a dirty look for digging his nails into the sensitive skin on his back. San simply chuckled and narrowed his eyes as they crawled over Seonghwa’s body so deliberately slow that he wondered if he was searching for something.

„Yes, well...I should be going. I just ran into the church for something, so I‘ll be on my way. See you next Sunday, Hongjoong.“ He completely disregarded Seonghwa, and turned on his heel to walk to his skateboard, kicking it up and leaving.

„So..do you think he saw anything? Oh God, what if he heard us?!“ Hongjoong raked his fingers through his blue hair and tugged hard. What if San was homophobic? What if he told on him? He’d have to find another church, maybe move out of town in general.

„Nothing is going to change what happened darling. Why don’t we go home and have a nice bath, hm? You look positively ravished.“ Leave it to Seonghwa to be utterly calm in such a compromising position. The taller of the two pressed a chaste kiss on his forehead before pecking his lips twice and pulling him to the car.

It was when they were halfway home that a message dinged on Hongjoong‘s phone. It read:

„I know what you did in church today.“


	2. Voyeuristic.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> San had always loved boys like Hongjoong. Innocent, beautiful, and unattainable. He liked boys that were easy to manipulate, how he adored to toy with them. Hongjoong was the perfect boy for San to play with, but unfortunately Seonghwa was the opposite. He would have to be rid of him, or find some dirt to blackmail him with. Luckily, he still had his recording from that day. Unfortunately, the universe had different plans and San found himself falling madly and hopelessly in love with both Hongjoong and Seonghwa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i would like to place a warning on this chapter as it is much darker. it deals with homophobia and abuse. a trigger warning is now in effect. if homophobia and abuse trigger you, please scroll around half way i believe? if you are currently in an unhealthy or abusive situation, i urge you to seek help where you can if you are able. the cycle has to be broken. i hope you enjoy this mainly angst but also smutty chapter. i think i‘ll make this a series, so stay tuned!

San had always been attracted to boys, Hongjoong especially. There was something about the short statured man that drew him in. Perhaps it was the fact that he was an art student, fingers always covered in some sort of drawing or painting medium. Maybe it was the endless amounts of piercings that dotted his ears, jewels that if hit at the right angle with light produced a myriad of hues that pleased the eyes. It might be how soft and pillowy his lips always looked, perfect to suck or bite on, like cotton candy. San had to admit, he was completely infatuated with Hongjoong and the idea of him. 

He wanted to be an artist just like him, he wanted everything that Hongjoong was. He wanted to be able to come out, to have a supportive family, to finally be himself. Hell, every day he painted his nails black and had to rub the lacquer off right before he arrived at home. He made sure that his bangs were long enough to completely cover the eyebrow piercing he had gotten a few weeks ago, as well as the slit he had shaved into the hair. He always had a separate change of „regular“ clothing that looked like it had come straight from the dark ages, since his parents didn‘t approve of punk attire. 

That Sunday, he had forgotten to remove the paint that adorned his nails, which caused him to stuff his hands in his pockets for the better part of the day, save for when he was at church. Church. The only safe haven he had from his home, where his parents wouldn’t follow him. The only thing they accepted about him was that he was Episcopalian, not Catholic like they were. Though he did fib a bit, explaining that his church was very against the „homosexuals“. 

As he bent down to pick up his skateboard that leaned against the bike racks, San smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand. He had completely forgotten his sketchbook inside of the church, though he didn’t know exactly where he put it. The teenager rolled his eyes and stomped back inside, but stopped when he heard a peculiar noise and a voice whispering „Try not to make any sound.“ 

He couldn’t tell where the sound came from at first, but as he carefully walked about the church, he focused on its source: the confessional booth. The booth had a door with fogged glass, so he wasn’t able to get a good look save the fact that the person had electric blue hair. Blue hair….Hongjoong?! 

quickly, San grabbed his sketchbook and made his way to the door, but stopped once again, before he exited the church. The little moans that left whom he presumed to be Hongjoong were so melodic and sweet. He sounded like he was breaking apart in the most beautiful way. So San made the decision to fake the sound of him leaving church by opening and closing the door, electing to hide behind a rather large pillar, listening to the sounds of sex that emanated from the other side of the church. 

„Be as loud as you want darling. No one is going to hear us.“ San chewed the inside of his lip as he pulled out his phone and pressed the record button. Just listening to the sound of Hongjoong falling apart had his dick growing tight in his slacks. It took all in him to not spread his legs and jack himself off to the sounds of Hongjoong having sex with his boyfriend. 

In his mind, San knew what he was doing was wrong. This was illegal, and disgusting. Yet he couldn’t help but tear himself from the church, even when the pair in the confessional began rocking it back and forth with their combined weight. He was just about to leave when he heard Hongjoong sobbing, as he continued participating in intercourse. Something about the way he cried clicked in San‘s brain, and he knew he had to leave before he did something he would regret. 

So, he ended the recording and left the church without making a sound. 

He was just about to grab his skateboard when he noticed a bruised Hongjoong with a strange man in tow behind him exit the church. As soon as they made eye contact, the blue haired man blushed and looked away. San took it upon himself to approach Hongjoong, if only to get a better look at the man‘s marks on his neck. He bowed and then smiled brightly, making his way towards the pair. 

„I see you stayed behind. What exactly were you doing? Hongjoong looks as if he’s been crying!“ As concerned as he seemed, San didn’t care if the man had been crying or not, he simply wanted to observe the couple. He placed a worried hand against Hongjoong‘s arm and gave it a pat as he listened to the man fumble to figure out a sufficient excuse that would throw San off his trail. Too bad for him, he was notorious for having the intuition of a bloodhound. 

„Ah, well I’ve come to a revelation with God, yes!“  _ Did that revelation include getting dicked down by a man twice your size?  _ San thought to himself as he kept a neutral expression, one of curiosity to fake his interest in whatever Hongjoong had to say. 

„And what revelation was that?“ As San listened to Hongjoong, he nodded his head very slightly, eyes now trained upon Seonghwa, a church newcomer. He let his eyes trail slowly upon his body, stopping for a second on his crotch and then moving towards his face where he zeroed in on his lips. They looked as perfect as Hongjoong‘s, perhaps even more so and that desperately turned him on. 

Once Hongjoond finished talking, San bid him goodbye, grabbed his skateboard and left. 

God, San hated being a teenager who was confused about his own sexuality. At one point, he thought girls were insanely attractive. Now years down the road, he thinks boys are the most beautiful creatures on the planet, and he could see a future with one, yet a future with a woman is something he never even considered. 

San scratched his head as he arrived home and belly flopped onto his bed. A loud sigh escaped his lips as he opened his phone to send a message to Hongjoong. He was bored, so he decided that meddling in their life was a good idea. 

Oh how wrong, yet so right he was. 

A few moments passed before a ding was heard throughout his phone. 

„Please don’t tell anyone what we did.“

As he read and reread that message over and over again, an idea formed in San‘s head. All these years of having overbearing parents would come in handy for once. San was a sneaky kid, some would even describe him as too observant for a teenager. After all, he hadn’t much to do, save going to church and doing his homework. Now that he had graduated however, he had all the time on his hands as he awaited an acceptance letter to the art school he had applied to. 

„Meet me at the cat café tomorrow at four o‘clock, do not be late.“ He responded, and rolled off his bed to hit the floor and sighed. All San could think about was how beautiful Hongjoong sounded, how fucked out he was when he spoke to him, acting as if he hadn’t just been fucked to the nines a mere minute ago. That image of him stuck to San‘s mind, and he couldn’t help but slip a hand inside his trousers and begin rubbing one out. 

A knock on his door startled him, and he immediately pulled his hand out and wiped it on a shirt from his laundry basket. 

„Sannie, we‘re going to dinner. Are you coming with us?“ Ugh, dinner. Sunday dinners were the worst, they always went to a Catholic owned restaurant where his parents would eat and complain about the world‘s current state. Most of their complaining was about the LGBTQ+ community, and how they didn’t deserve rights. 

„Thank goodness our Sannie isn’t one of those homosexuals!“ His mother would pinch his cheek and smile warmly at him, and San would smile painfully back at her. He couldn’t tell her he thought he was gay, he knew it would break her heart. And he loved his mother, so dearly. But she had no idea how badly she was hurting him, how every time she spoke about her hate for anyone who wasn’t straight, it scarred his mind. 

„Yeah..thank goodness.“ He mumbled to himself, his sharp eyes dulling quite a bit. 

„Sannie, what‘s wrong?“ His father grasped at his hand, and San found himself looking at the old man quizzically. It was then that he noticed the polish on his son‘s nails, and almost crushed his hand with his fingers. San gulped loudly, he could already feel the humiliation seeping into his bones. 

„What is on your fingers?“ San looked down. 

„Choi San, what the fuck is on your fingers.“ He could feel the dread in the air. 

„San, answer your father.“ His mother grabbed his chin and forced him to look at the both of them. 

„Black nail lacquer.“ He whispered quietly, and ripped his hand from the slimy grasp of his father‘s fingers. Before he could stand up and bolt, his father had already backhanded him and dragged him out of the restaurant. 

„Only homos wear nail polish.” Several obscenities followed suit as a fist connected with San’s face and he toppled over onto the pavement below him. It didn’t go further than that, his father needed to finish having dinner with his wife. He would deal with Choi San later. And so, he left the boy bloodied and shivering against the cold pavement that seeped into his back. 

His heart shattered in two. He pulled himself up, and pressed a hand against his aching eye socket. It would most likely be bruised in a few hours, so he would have to explain away why he had a black eye and who gave it to him. The teenager wiped the tears that threatened to spill, and began walking home. He refused to stay at his house, so he grabbed a change of clothing and several hygiene products and made his way to the church with his skateboard and duffel bag in tow. 

The boy made a makeshift bed out of his jackets and crawled into it, pulling his half empty duffel bag over him so that he could find some semblance of warmth, lest he freeze to death. He let his eyes flutter shut, and he fell into a deep slumber. 

San awoke with a fright as he forced himself out of a nightmare and rubbed his good eye. Sun poured into the stained glass windows, creating a myriad of colours not unlike those that adorned Hongjoong’s piercings. His whole body ached from laying on wooden floors, and he was freezing. 

Quietly, he got himself ready and stared at his black eye through his reflection in the mirror. He knew he would have been hit harder if his father had been paying attention to the piercing that sat just above his eye socket. Why couldn’t his family just accept him for who he was? He was tired of faking it. He could do nothing to hide his black eye as he left his concealer at home in a moment of forgetfulness. 

And so he rode to his job at the local cat café on his longboard, his home away from home. 

San loved cats, especially the little black cat that he had taken to naming Tiny. She adored him, and always ran to meet him when he arrived for his shifts every single day. She had curious green eyes that seemed to stare into the very depths of his soul through his black eyes. The owner had kept her from being adopted until San had found himself a stable home, since she knew exactly what went on behind closed doors; it was partly why she paid him way more than she needed to, so he could leave such a broken, and abusive situation. 

“Sannie, it’s so good to see you today, and you’re early too!” She patted his cheek and gave him a warm smile, though her eyes were clouded with worry as they came to rest upon the bruise around his eye. She knew not to ask, he didn’t like talking about how his father beat him. 

He would smile back, and work behind the register for a few hours, until someone would take over and he would spend the rest of his shift introducing new cats to the café. It was when he was scritching behind an orange tabby’s ear that the sound of a bell rang through the air, notifying him that someone had arrived. It was Hongjoong. In the midst of his father beating him in the middle of the parking lot, he had forgotten that he’d blackmailed the poor man. 

Hongjoong was wearing paint splattered overalls and mismatching shoes that seemed to match perfectly, despite their differing colour hues. His blue hair was tied up in a bun at the top of his head and his bangs were clipped back. He saw San almost immediately due to how dark his clothing was and waved to him nervously. When San made his way to Hongjoong, Tiny followed him and jumped onto his lap to lay there whilst they talked. 

„Are you going to tell on us?“ San sadly shook his head and pulled out his phone. 

„I just wanted to talk to you.“ Hongjoong hadn’t seemed to notice his black eye, for he was staring intensely at his cup of tea, suddenly fascinated with latte art. 

„About what?“ He asked. San tensed up before speaking. 

„About what you and..Seonghwa have.“ That was when he raised his face and stared in horror as he finally took a look at San‘s face. 

His eyes were puffy from crying, and one of them was completely blacked. Due to how he fell on the pavement, his cheeks and hands were scraped viciously. His lips were bruised and cut. He looked like he had seen God and come back. 

„Oh my God- San, are you okay?“ 

He shook his head. 

„I’m..okay. I was originally going to blackmail you but- you’re just too nice to do that to, Hongjoong.“

„Oh.“ He couldn‘t believe that someone as innocent looking as San (despite his appearance) was capable of blackmail, or even thinking of it. He never thought of San as manipulative, just a sad young man who had a broken sense of identity. 

„Yeah. But um..now that I‘ve changed my mind, I have a question for you.“ San chewed on his lip and hissed as he let go, forgetting that he had been backhanded in the middle of a restaurant the night before. 

„Yes? What’s the question?“

„Do you um..do you know of any shelters that will take uhm.. _ gay _ kids in?“ San fiddled with his fingers and looked down, feeling Hongjoong‘s stare bore into him. 

Oh poor San. Hongjoong knew all too well what unaccepting families did to their relatives. Before San could react, Hongjoong‘s hands were clasping his, rubbing his palms gently with his fingers as the teenager blushed and looked away, the cat in his lap purring quietly. 

„There aren’t any in town, but if you’d like- you can stay with me, hm? I think Seonghwa has some clothing you could wear for the time being before we can get you to where you buy your clothes.“ Tears welled up in San‘s eyes. A practical stranger had just offered to take him in without judgement. 

„You’re going to be okay, Sannie.“ 

  
  


And that is how San found himself sitting on a leather couch, being watched by a pair of inquisitive eyes. Those of Seonghwa, full of curiosity and calmness. They were as dark as San‘s, but they held kindness whereas his were a soulless void. 

„So you..brought him here? For why?“ He turned to Hongjoong and gave him a look. 

„He’s gay. Unfortunately, his parents are of the uh..unaccepting breed.“ Seonghwa nodded attentively and watched as Hongjoong held a sniffling‘s San‘s hand warmly. Thank goodness they had a third bedroom for when Seonghwa‘s parents would visit every three or four months when they missed their boy, Hongjoong included. They adored him and doted on the poor man. 

„We have an extra room, and I’ll get you a change of clothing to wear after you clean up. Take your time, and come out when you’re ready.“

„Thank you.“ San mumbled and stood up. His legs were shaky, and he felt as if he would fall over at any moment but nevertheless he made his way to the guest bathroom and turned the shower knob the other way to steaming hot. 

As he sat underneath the scalding water, the tears finally began to fall, and at one point San was unsure whether the water hitting his face was his tears or the shower. He let his head rest against the wall as he sobbed, unable to stop himself from heaving so loudly it alerted Seonghwa in the next room. He didn’t even hear the knock on the door until it opened to reveal the older man, a look of worry on his face. 

Seonghwa reached into the shower and pulled San against his chest so that he could cry freely. And cry he did. He cried until his chest ached, until he could no longer see, until he turned in on himself and presented as a fragile doll to Seonghwa. No one could hurt him if he was no longer present. Seonghwa knew exactly what he was doing, for Hongjoong did it years ago when they first met. 

He wouldn’t be able to properly wash San in this bathroom, so he turned off the shower and wrapped him in a warm towel, and walked him to him and Hongjoong‘s shared bathroom in their bedroom. The younger man gave his lover a quizzical look before noticing that San was still crying. A look of pity flash across his features and he nodded. 

„I’m going to draw you a bath, okay San?“ The teenager nodded and rested against the cabinets as he watched Seonghwa draw a bath and unfurl the towel from his body. He noticed that scars marred his figure, most likely from the abuse he had sustained. Seonghwa couldn’t help but press a kiss against his forehead and pull him into a warm hug for a minute or so, and then dropped him in the warm bubble bath. 

„Baby.“ He heard Hongjoong speak, as he held the young boy‘s hand in his. He saw his boyfriend‘s expression and nodded, moving away to let Hongjoong strip down completely and climb into the bath behind him while Seonghwa let go to change into a pair of dry clothes. 

Hongjoong‘s hands wrapped around San‘s waist and he pulled him closer to let the boy‘s head loll on his shoulder. There was nothing sexual about this encounter, despite their blatant nakedness. He was simply comforting him, and if San asked him to leave he would respect his wishes. 

A smile perched itself upon Hongjoong‘s lips as he noticed the lacquer on San‘s nails. 

„Do you like painting your nails, Sannie?“ He would ask gently, and the young boy nodded, letting Hongjoong show him his pretty blue nails, though there were still little minute splatters of paint on his nail bed. 

„How about once we‘re done, we pick out a new colour for your nails? A colour that makes you happy!“ 

„…...Purple.“ 

„Hm?“ 

„Purple makes me happy.“ San mumbled to himself and tugged on one of the hands that was wrapped snugly against his waist. He would pull the hand up towards his face and he smiled as he touched the paint, lacing their fingers together and going limp once more. Hongjoong knew just how broken he was, and he knew he was going to need a good chunk of time to heal. 

When he deemed San relaxed and cleaned enough, Hongjoong helped Seonghwa dress him and the pair pulled the boy into their bed, cuddling him from both sides until he was fast asleep underneath the covers. 

„He’s broken, Hwa. I’m not even sure if we can help him.“

Seonghwa shook his head. 

„We will help him. He deserves at least some form of happiness. I know he was going to blackmail us, but I think that came from a place of hurt. We will take care of him until he finds himself a home.“ Hongjoong nodded. Seonghwa was usually correct, so he listened to his logic and followed him along. 

And so, they went to sleep. 

It had been two months since San had subsequently moved in. The pair of boyfriends had allowed him to move in unofficially and adopt Tiny, the little black cat from the café since they knew how much he adored her and she adored him. During the time they had spent with San, the pair had fallen in love with him. 

“Seonghwa, can we talk?” Hongjoong chewed his lip and sat down on the bed that the trio usually slept in together. He patted the seat beside him and the other sat down. 

„You love him.“ Hongjoong nodded. 

„But I still love you. I need you both with me.“ Seonghwa took his hand. 

„I need you both too.“ He whispered, leaning his head against Hongjoong‘s shoulder for a moment before pulling the man‘s face towards his and pressing a loving kiss against his lips. They sat like that for a moment, before Seonghwa took a chance and pushed Hongjoong down on the bed, straddling his hips with his legs and holding his hands above his head. 

„Seonghwa- ah, baby please!“ Hongjoong squirmed underneath Seonghwa’s touch, and found himself whining as the older ripped open his shirt. His lips found his way to his nipples, and bit down on one of them for a mere moment, before leaving open mouthed kisses on his chest and moving down towards where a light trail of hair made its way down towards his crotch. Seonghwa nestled his head there for a moment, just listening to the sounds of his already erratic breathing. And then he undid his trousers and tossed them across the room. 

„Baby, wait. What if San sees us?! Lock the door!“ Seonghwa simply rolled his eyes. 

„He’s heard us before, darling. Why not let him watch me take care of you, yeah?“ Hongjoong nodded silently, and stopped struggling against Seonghwa’s death grip on his hands, though in a few moments the man would let go of them. When he peeled away his underwear, he heard the front door open and smirked to himself. He w _ anted _ , no,  _ needed _ San to see just how easily he could make his boyfriend fall apart. 

It was when Seonghwa was fisting Hongjoong’s cock in his hand that San had opened the door cautiously just in case, and immediately noticed Hongjoong spread out on the bed with pillows behind his head, Seonghwa between his legs. He was about to close door and leavd, but Hongjoong beckoned him forward with a finger as he let his head hit the pillows and a moan escaped his lips. Deciding to listen to the older man, San slipped inside quietly, and dropped his stuff by the door. 

„Sannie, come here.“ Hearing them have sex was mindblowing, but  _ watching  _ them? Downright sinful, he thought as he half sat on the bed and held his fingers in his lap awkwardly. Seonghwa was currently going down on Hongjoong, alternating between deep throating him and just barely suckling on the tip. 

„Ah-, touch me San. Nnnplease touch me.“ Hongjoong whined out. San decided to oblige, and awkwardly placed a hand on his cheek. 

„D-don’t be shy pretty boy, touch me.“ San had to make a decision, and he hoped that this one would be the correct one. 

He leaned down and kissed Hongjoong tentatively, fingers caressing the side of his cheek gently. The latter used his hands to grip onto San‘s back fumbling around to pull his jacket off so he could slide his fingers underneath San‘s shirt and dig into his back as they kissed. The teenager moaned into the kiss, and blushed fiercly. He hadn’t intended to make any noise, but he did. 

„Louder, Sannie.“ Seonghwa finally spoke, before he went down on Hongjoong once more. Something about how he spoke had San listening, moaning louder than what he was used to. And then he noticed it. Hongjoong‘s hand was down his pants, stroking at his dick in his underwear. He fumbled with his hands for a few moments, before Seonghwa instructed him to strip, and he did. He stripped completely naked, and watched as the pair landed their eyes on him, crawling along his body with such lustful stares that he almost felt embarrassed. 

They had all seen each other naked at one point, whether it was Seonghwa bathing with him or Hongjoong shamelessly walking through the apartment with nothing but a loosely tied robe around his waist that left nothing to his imagination. But this was different. In those situations they were completely platonic with San, but now they were looking at him with such lecherous stares that he felt as though he was on display for an entire audience. 

„Let me see you. Ah, you look so pretty like that Sannie.“ San always adorned his outfits with belly chains if he was wearing a crop top, and today was fortunately one of those days that he decided to wear a crop top with his clothing. He had almost gone for a skirt as well, but he was too embarrassed to wear it in public so he shoved it into the back of his closet where hopefully neither of the men would find it. 

The chain glistened against his honey skin, and Seonghwa especially found himself growing hard at the idea of fucking San while he wore it. He always looked so handsome, just like Hongjoong did. San was shaved down completely as he preferred to be, he looked just like a little porcelain doll. His skin was dewy and clear, just perfect. The boy was hung, for how skinny he was. It wasn’t otherworldly big, but it was definitely larger than average. 

San sat back down on the bed and Hongjoong‘s hand immediately attached onto his drooling cock. He hissed quietly, he had never really been touched sexually by anyone. He tried to kiss girls but he was never able to get it up unless he was thinking about boys. Hongjoong spit in his hand and used it as a lubricant to fist San‘s cock a bit easier, and the teen moaned louder than he ever had. The artist was extremely good with his hands, and it turned him on to think that he had given so many handjobs to his boyfriednd. 

„Look at that, darling. Did you open yourself up for me while I was at work?“ Hongjoong bit his lip and nodded as his grip on San‘s cock hardened. San moaned. 

„Nnnhongjoong please.“ San whispered as the older man let his fingers toy with his balls. 

„I think you need to be opened up a little more if our Sannie is going to fuck you.“ Hongjoong nodded once more and Seonghwa slid four fingers inside of him. San marveled at how easily they were sucked inside of him, watched how deep Seonghwa‘s hand went inside of him, scissoring him easily as Hongjoong‘s free hand gripped at his hair and tugged harsh enough to have Seonghwa moaning on his dick, the vibrations making him moan blissfully. 

San could barely focus on Seonghwa giving Hongjoong head when said man was giving him the best handjob he had ever had. Well, the first handjob he’d ever had. It was a bit embarrassing to be the only virgin in the room, but at least he was doing it with two experienced men that knew exactly what they were doing. 

„Fuck- Hongjoong I think I’m gonna-„ That’s when Hongjoong stopped completely and removed his hand. 

„I want you to cum inside of me, pretty boy.“ San blushed and nodded in agreement as Seonghwa moved away from Hongjoong‘s lower half. 

San used what little knowledge he had and spit on his cock, lubricating it with his own fluids and pulled Hongjoong closer to him, sliding inside of him with great ease, though it was still entirely tight. The man below him whimpered as Seonghwa moved to sit behind him, holding Hongjoong‘s head on his chest. He was still fully clothed. 

„I’m sorry, I don’t really..“ San blushed. 

„Are you a virgin?“ Seonghwa asked as he ran his long fingers through Hongjoong‘s hair and massaged his scalp gently with a slight smile on his lips. 

„..Yes.“ 

„Then do what you think will bring you both pleasure. Don’t worry about hurting him, my darling can take it. You can take it, right Joongie?“ Hongjoong nodded and smiled up at San, giving the boy the courage he needed to bottom out inside of him. Seonghwa, always the mature one out of the three. The calming presence. The mother that would care for the pair when they weren’t feeling well. 

It was when San made his first thrust that Hongjoong cried out. Seonghwa was amazing with his control, but there was something about San‘s lackthereof that had him losing it so easily. It’s like he knew exactly what he wanted and gave it to him, unlike Seonghwa who knew what he wanted, but denied him until he was begging on his knees, signing over his heart and soul for Seonghwa to hold forever. 

With the third thrust San was losing any minute semblance of control he had, and began snapping his hips upwards, fucking Hongjoong into the mattress as Seonghwa held his hands and whispered sweet nothings into his mouth as they kissed. 

„You’re doing so well darling, you’re being such a good boy for our Sannie. Tell me how good he feels, prince.“ 

Hongjoong began babbling quietly about how good San felt inside of him, how he wanted him to fuck him until he passed out and fuck him conscious again. How he loves San‘s cock and how he didn’t want him to stop, but to go faster, harder, deeper. And San obliged. He went faster, harder,  _ deeper _ . The bed creaked and rocked with each thrust and each moan that dripped from Hongjoong’s lips as he made out with his boyfriend. 

Hongjoong’s moans became more broken with each thrust, and it inflated San‘s ego to know he was the one that broke him like this. That it was him, an utter virgin that had Hongjoong on the cusp of a massive orgasmic release. And boy was it massive. His whole body shook while waves of bliss overcame his small frame, while Seonghwa continued to whisper various praises to him until he was completely blissed out, unable to make any noise save that of quiet whines and tear stricken eyes. A few more thrusts and San was having his first satisfying orgasm, which caused Hongjoong to hum quietly as he was filled up. 

Gently, Seonghwa picked Hongjoong off of the bed as soon as San unsheathed his dick, and carried the boy to the hot bath that awaited them. He made sure to leave the door open, so that he had a perfect 360 view of the room, for it was not over yet. 

„I’m not done with you yet, my dear Sannie.“ With one movement, Seonghwa had San pinned down, bent over the bed. 

„Seonghwa, I-„ Seonghwa had flipped him over so they were facing each other. 

„It’s your turn, dear.“ How could he act so sweet with Hongjoong, and turn 180 on San? How his presence went from calming to domineering and cold. If San were being honest, he had fantasized about Seonghwa dominating him for the past few weeks. 

„I’ve seen how you looked at Hongjoong and I. You think I wouldn’t notice that you lust over us? I bet you’d love to have us fucking you both at the same time, ruining you until you can’t even think anymore, yeah?“ San nodded furiously, and wrapped his arms around Seonghwa‘s shoulders, only to have them swatted away and forced behind his back, tied together with the belt that Seonghwa had been wearing earlier. 

„If you touch me, there will be repercussions. Do you understand? If you feel uncomfortable at all, please tell me and I‘ll stop, okay?“ San nodded, and Seonghwa flipped him back over so that he was on his stomach, legs spread across the comforter on the bed. Seonghwa was grateful to know that San was completely a virgin in all senses which meant that he had never had sex with a man, or a person that enjoyed pegging, so he would need to be extra gentle with him. 

Seonghwa left San‘s side to search through their nightstand to come back with a lubricating gel. He popped open the cap and poured a bit on his fingers, as well as on his puckered rim. The sensation caused San to groan quietly, blushing furiously as he made direct eye contact with Hongjoong who was soaking in the tub, his head resting on his arms as he watched with a smile. 

„Enjoying the show, darling?“ Seonghwa asked quietly, as he inserted his index inside of San, and he  _ moaned.  _ It was a sinful one, one that he couldn’t control. 

„Of course I am. You know how much I love it when you corrupt virgins.“ Hongjoong spoke as if Seonghwa had done this before in front of him, and San grew even more flustered as he squirmed a bit when Seonghwa began fucking him with one finger. When he felt as though San was ready, he added another finger and began scissoring him. He couldn’t contain the sinful noises that he made as he watched Hongjoong watching him with an unreadable smile. 

Two more fingers and San was a mess underneath Seonghwa‘s stare. He could barely keep his eyes open, but whenever he closed them Seonghwa would instruct him to look at Hongjoong, to watch as he giggled with mirth in his voice while he watched San be utterly destroyed by Seonghwa, to be consumed by his own lust. 

And then, Seonghwa pushed inside of him. Jesus, San was tight. Hongjoong was too, but not on this magnitude. He angled himself so that San would feel each thrust growing deeper and harder each time he rocked his hips back. He almost screamed when Seonghwa reached as deep as he did inside of him. 

San was completely and utterly consumed by bliss that he didn’t even notice Seonghwa holding him up for Hongjoong to watch his cock drive in and out of him as he cried, or how he undid the belt around his wrists and he held his arms by his sides, desperate to touch Seonghwa but knowing in the back of his mind that if he did he would be punished severely later. He only realised he was orgasming when it hit his stomach and he spasmed out underneath Seonghwa while Hongjoong watched with bated breath. 

And then he was placed in the bath next to Hongjoong after Seonghwa unhooked the chain from his belly. 

„You did so well for us, Sannie. We can talk about our relationship in the morning, yeah?“ San nodded and let Hongjoong wash the sweat off of his body. 

„Fair warning, you’re going to be very sore when you wake up. If you need help walking, tell me and I’ll help you okay?“ Hongjoong whispered as he pressed a loving kiss just above the piercing that adorned his brow. 

„You look good with piercings. Maybe you should get another?“ San smiled, and nodded towards him. 

„Love you, Hongjoong ‚n Seonghwa too.“ He mumbled underneath his brow, and Hongjoong smiled warmly. 

„We love you too, pretty boy.“ Hongjoong pressed a chaste kiss on his lips and held him close. 


End file.
